3rd Army Aviation Command
The 3º Batalhão de Aviação do Exército (3º BAvEx) Esquadrão Pantera, is a unit of the Brazilian Army, the most recent air units encountered in Army Aviation, being created in August 17 of 1993. Performs attack missions, reconnaissance, security, raid, medical evacuation, artillery shooting aid, infiltration and exfiltration of troops in combination with other units of the Brazilian Army and the other military services . Also performs actions for the benefit of other organs of the Federal Government, given also to state and local governments in cases of public calamity, transportation of patients and social actions . It features two squadrons : A Reconnaissance and Attack Squadron, consisting of aircraft HA-1 Fennec armed with rocket launchers seventy millimeters and with axial .50 caliber machine guns (12.7mm) and a General Employment Squadron, consisting of aircraft HM-1 Pantera armed with machine guns and missiles in the sides. Currently, the squadron is based in Base Aviation of Taubaté, But with his change was announced for Campo Grande, Mato Grosso do Sul.Terceiro Batalhão de Aviação do Exército será transferido para Campo Grande (Agência Brasil) History Through Decree No. 2961 of January 20, 1941, was created the Ministry of Aeronautics and extinguished the Air Corps of the Navy, Army Air Force Weapon and the National Aeronautics. The Army Aviation rose by Decree No. 93,206 of September 3, 1986 with the creation of the First Squadron of the Army Aviation in Taubaté, in the state of São Paulo. After successive reorganizations, on January 1, 2005 the Aviation Squadron became known as Aviation Battalions, with the structure basically composed of a Command and Service Company, two companies Helicopter Employment General to perform mainly airmobile operations and a Maintenance and Supply Company . As members of Rapid Action Force (FAR ), the Army Aviation Battalions, within its capabilities, canm act anywhere in the country. The Third Battalion of the Army Aviation (3rd BAvEx - Panther Battalion ) was established on August 17, 1993, and is also based in Taubaté, São Paulo. The Panther Battalion is part of the Rapid Action Force (FAR) of the Army, whose mission is to act quickly where therein conflicts within the country, providing support to actions to combat, combat support and logistics operations. In addition to these missions in support of the Army, the 3rd BAvEx also stands for Missions YamTues humanitarian, medical evacuation and community support, including situations of public emergency . Aiming to serve the western region of Brazil, especially the borders with Bolivia and Paraguay, the Brazilian Army is transferring the 3 BAvEx Taubaté to Campo Grande, Mato Grosso do Sul On January 17, 2009, landed in the barracks of the Western Military Command five HA- 1 Fennec helicopters, initiating activities of the Detachment Jabiru in Campo Grande. Installed temporarily and using a collapsible hangar, the Jabiru Detachment maintains their normal activities while awaiting the completion of the works of its permanent headquarters to be built in a wide area near the airport of Campo Grande. =Helicopters used by the 3rd BAvEx= Helicopters Helibras (Eurocopter) HA-1 Fennec used by the 3rd BAvEx are military versions of the Beechcraft civil AS350 Ecureuil designed and assembled by Eurocopters in Brazil by Helibras as HB350 L1 Esquilo, equipped with a turbine of 625 shp Turbomeca Arriel and armed with rocket launchers SBAT seventy mm and .50 caliber machine guns thrust (12, 7 mm). In Army Aviation are used primarily to fulfill reconnaissance and attack. Para fulfill tasks of medical evacuation and transportation of external loads, the HA-1 can be equipped with an external hook up to 750 kg and 136 kg winch to side. Helicopters Eurocopter HM-1 Pantera are the twin-engine AS365 K side armed with machine guns 7.62 mm. Conceptually, the Panther is a helicopter maneuver of Army Aviation, with the primary mission of transporting troops in airmobile operations. Due to its characteristics, can also be used in secondary missions such as reconnaissance, electronic warfare support, search and rescue, air evacuation and cargo transport. Powered by two Turbomeca Arriel 1M1 653 shp, carrying seven soldiers, in addition to its crew. It can carry up to 1,600 pounds of external load on a winch under the fuselage. References #↑ Third Battalion of the Army Aviation will be transferred to Campo Grande ( Brazil Agency ) External links *Home of Army Aviation Command (In Portuguese) *Home of the Battalion on the site of the Brazilian Army (In Portuguese) Category:Units Category:Brazilian Units Category:Brazilian Army Units